Harry Potter and a Glimmer of Hope
by JLawrence
Summary: Harry Potter is in his seventh year, and Voldemort is out for his blood. There is only one way to free the wizarding world from the reign of terror that the Dark Lord has on it, and that brings a new person and whole new level of danger into their lives.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
Harry Potter stared out at the dark world, his green eyes hooded. Sleep wasn't coming to him, not since those dreams had begun plaguing him at the beginning of the summer. They were always of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Daily Prophet occasionally recorded their activity, but most were buried or belittled; cited as not the work of evil, just random occurrences.  
  
The summer had been long and hard, and having to deal with a grumpy Dudley seemed to be an impossible task, especially as he was still putting on weight despite the diet. Now the Dursleys had to have all of Dudley's school uniforms custom made, as well as replace the full size bed with a king size bed, because Dudley had not just broken it, he had also over- grown it.  
  
They had almost swapped beds with Harry, giving him the broken old bed, but had thought better of it once Harry had started talking animatedly about seeing off a letter to Sirius. His aunt and uncle didn't have to know his godfather was dead.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to his summer break essay for Transfiguration (Famous Art Stolen by Wizards.Do Our Laws Protect Muggle Artefacts and Should We Protect Them Further? Explain) and tried to concentrate. It did no good. Harry's birthday was one week away. His seventeenth birthday. He would finally be of age.  
  
He would be free. He could leave then. Bill Weasley had already agreed to pick him up from the Dursleys the day of his birthday so he could spend it with his friends. He wished he could say family but, though Dursleys were his only family, he doubted they would even acknowledge his existence.  
  
The holiday had been long and difficult but now, thankfully, the worst was over. In one week, he would be able to just have fun.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry packed his last book in his trunk, satisfied that he had every last item that he wanted out of this house. He doubted he would ever come back. He knew he wouldn't be welcome here again, not that he had ever been welcome in the first place.  
  
Harry carried his trunk down the stairs to where the Dursleys stood, looking horribly nervous. Uncle Vernon's moustache twitched nervously as his beady eyes swept the living room, as if expecting something would explode if he didn't keep his eye on everything all at once.  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed as he fixed Harry with a stare. "Well, this will be the last time we have to see you. No more worrying about odd- looking mishaps popping up. And now I can safely invite my poor sister over without having to worry about you killing her."  
  
Harry stood at the end of the staircase, near the cupboard that had been his home for so many years before he had finally been given Dudley's second bedroom. All at once, it was just too much. "I have never acted ungrateful to you. That only happened because for once I didn't want to let you and your family bully me. I feel sorry for you that you haven't been able to treat me like a human being-"  
  
"That's because you're-" Aunt Petunia's sneering comment was cut short by a soft *pop* of Bill Apparating. Harry turned and smiled at Ron's oldest brother.  
  
"Hiya Harry. Ready to go?" Bill asked, aiming his wand at Harry's trunk. With one flick of his wand, it was reduced to a box the size of a pack of cards. Harry could only smile.  
  
"I sure am."  
  
Harry ignored his aunt and uncle's protests as he walked outside into a rare sunny day on Privet Drive. Outside was dark blue car and he could see Mr. Weasley at the steering wheel, waving madly.  
  
He would have been happy to go and get his Apparating License today, because it was his 17th birthday but no one had been able to sign off on his permission slip to train for Apparating. Sirius had died at the end of his fifth year and Dumbledore had told him to wait. He had been frustrated, as he had been since the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts. But almost everyone he knew wasn't getting Apparating License until the end of the year. Only the twins had been odd in getting their licenses before the school year ended.  
  
He tried not to show his emotions as he got into the back seat of the car. He looked back at the house he had just left but he already knew the door would be shut and the Dursleys would be standing inside no doubt feeling relieved that once and for all, he would be out of their hair.  
  
He felt a moment of confusion and a second of hurt but as the car pulled away from kerb, he left those feelings behind and started his seventeenth year.  
  
Harry and Mr. Weasley drove to the Ministry of Magic to leave the car before they Flooed into the sitting room of the Burrow. Immediately Harry felt at home. Noise flooded from every room and people scurried about. He stepped into kitchen to be greeted by Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Happy Birthday," Hermione greeted him with a hug. Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Our Harry is coming of age today," Mrs. Weasley said, sniffling, and engulfing Harry in a hug when Hermione had released him. Harry closed his eyes as he felt tears prick his eyelids. He didn't want them to see how much that comment affected him. Someone cared.  
  
The table was being set outside. Mrs. Weasley had called the boys in from the field where they had been practising when Harry had arrived at the Burrow. Ron had made the Gryffindor team two years ago as Keeper, even though he had really wanted to play Chaser. It looked as if this season he would be able to.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," Ron said with a grin. He clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry grinned back at him. He had hated the past seven summers. Having to be away from his friends and the world which accepted him for who he was had been very painful and trying.  
  
"Thanks," he said, turning to the twins who had come up behind Ron. "Practising again?"  
  
Fred tried to catch his breath. "Ron's been like a madman all summer. None of us can keep up with him."  
  
Harry nodded just as Mrs. Weasley came out carrying a large pot of mashed sweet potatoes. "Come now, go get cleaned up. We have company coming."  
  
Ron chuckled as he shifted his broom to his other hand. "Come on mum, Harry and Hermione aren't exactly company now, are they?"  
  
"That wasn't who I meant. And no, Harry and Hermione aren't company, they're more like part of the family. I meant someone else."  
  
Bill took Ron's broom from him and put it inside the broom shack. "Who now, Mum?"  
  
But Mrs. Weasley had already gone back inside the house. Charlie rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat from his brow. "It isn't often we have guests, but Mum gets so nervous when someone does come over. Like this one time-"  
  
Bill scowled. "You aren't going to tell them about when Alex and her family came over?"  
  
A dark look passed over Charlie's face quickly before he turned and walked towards the house. Harry frowned. It was unlike Charlie to act like this. Nothing seemed to bother him. Except. "Who is Alex?"  
  
"Lady Alexandra Ross, born to the Duke and Duchess of Feydin. She was in Charlie's year. She was quite the beauty, I suspect half the school had a crush on her. You should ask Percy about her." Bill said, his eyes on the door Charlie had just passed through.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other as Hermione came running out. "I just received my owl from Hogwarts! Harry, Ron, I was named Head Girl!"  
  
Ron grinned. "That's brilliant, Hermione! But I suppose that means I'll see even less of you this year."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Is that all you can say? This is one of the greatest honours a student can receive."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Not another legendary fight between his two best friends. One of these days, he was going to end up in the lunatic ward of St. Mungos thanks to these two.  
  
Ron's ears turned bright red and Harry knew he was getting ready to start just when Mrs. Weasley shouted from inside, "Dinner is ready. Wash up!"  
  
Chaos ensued as it always did during Weasley family dinners. Most of the family were outside at the tables but Mr. Weasley was in the living room, standing by their fireplace.  
  
Harry sat down in between Hermione and Ron as a buffer, since their fight had escalated until Percy had come out and bellowed for them to shut up. After the ministry had come out and admitted Voldemort had indeed returned, Percy had since made his peace with his family. Things were still tense between most of the other children and Percy.  
  
Not that anyone had really listened but it distracted them long enough so Harry could drag Ron off to calm him down. He was sure Ginny was doing the same with Hermione.  
  
Ginny was now seated across from Hermione and Percy was sitting across from Harry. Fred and George were sitting down by Mrs. Weasley's seat at the other end of the table where she could keep an eye on them. Mr. Weasley's normal seat at the head of the was empty, while Mrs. Weasley was bustling in and out of the house, bringing plates of food for the table.  
  
Just as Bill sat down at the table, Percy frowned. "Mum, you have an extra setting." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Of course. For the last time, we have a guest coming for dinner."  
  
Ron looked up. "Percy, Bill mentioned you knew about Lady.Alexandra? Why is Charlie so sensitive about her?"  
  
Percy nodded. "That's right. You're too young to remember that. Lady Alexandra was in Charlie's year. She's from a wealthy and titled family that has always been very prominent in both the wizarding and muggle world. I believe they got their title when the first duchess saved the King of England's life using magic, although the details are very sketchy at best."  
  
"Lady Alexandra was a brilliant witch, one to rival Hermione for sure. On her O.W.L.s I think she even had me beat. But her parents, while they came from prominent wizarding families, were Squibs. They had kept her, their only magical child, sheltered at their muggle home, until she was ready to attend Hogwarts. She was quite popular there until her seventh year.  
  
"The school had its scheduled Hogsmeade afternoon. One of the fourth years had sworn he had seen her leave with Lucius Malfoy. There was uproar amongst the students because at that time, it was common knowledge that Malfoy was a Death Eater. All I know is that time she returned with Professor Snape and was unharmed.  
  
"Then later on that year, she was kidnapped from Hogwarts. School was cancelled and there was talk of us being sent home. Several kids had said she had left on her own accord. Some even said she was under the Imperius curse from Voldemort but a week later, she was found wandering in the Forbidden Forest. The only problem was her magic was gone."  
  
Harry frowned. "How could that have happened?"  
  
Percy shrugged. "Not a clue. They never took away her wand. I think the Ministry felt sorry for her. It was a tragedy really. They let her graduate from Hogwarts anyway. Dumbledore even supervised her N.E.W.Ts himself."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful. "What does this have to do with Charlie?"  
  
Ron grimaced and nodded. "Charlie stalked off when Bill mentioned her."  
  
Bill poured a glass of pumpkin juice for himself. "He's probably bitter. He was madly in love with her, but she went into hiding after all of this, even though any wizard would have taken her for a wife. She was utter lovely. All that long blond hair and those incredible pale green eyes. Like I said before, half the school was in love with her."  
  
"Only half?"  
  
Bill laughed. "The other half of the school was female."  
  
Charlie scowled as he walked into the room. "I forbid you to mention her name. I've tried to forget all of that nonsense."  
  
"What nonsense?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she dropped the basket of rolls on the table.  
  
"Alex," Bill said as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Did I hear my name mentioned?"  
  
Harry turned towards the voice and gaped. When Bill had waxed poetic about Alex's beauty, he had conveniently forgot to mention her curves, which her muggle clothing, a lemon yellow sun dress, was cut to enhance. Her long, platinum hair hung down her back in thick curls, which bounced as she walked into the room.  
  
Her green eyes were full of light and mischief as she walked up to the table. Mrs. Weasley sought to break the silence as she curtsied. "Lady Ross- "  
  
Alex laughed. "Lady Ross is my mother. Please call me Alex. After all, I did go to school with your children."  
  
Mrs. Weasley blushed and bustled around the table. "Of course you remember Bill, Charlie and Percy, but I don't believe you've met Ron or Ginny. And then here are Fred and George, the twins."  
  
Bill stood up and kissed Alex on the cheek. "It's been a long time."  
  
Alex blushed and smiled. "Yes, it has. I find my studies keep me busy."  
  
Percy smiled and waved, as did Ron, the twins and Ginny. All but Charlie. He sat there stone-faced yet Alex didn't acknowledge his presence. Harry frowned.  
  
Mr. Weasley pulled out Alex's chair and she sat down next to Hermione. "And this is Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend. Next to her is Harry Potter."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what he expected when he was introduced to Alex, maybe something along the lines of what he was used to - people exclaiming about who he was, as if he didn't know already. When she smiled and simply waved, he let out a breath and looked at Percy and Bill.  
  
They were both staring at her like lovesick fools. Harry tried to hold back laughter as he nudged Ron underneath the table.  
  
They started eating and the noise increased threefold. Ron and Hermione were finally speaking civilly, so Harry switched seats with Hermione so they could be next to each other. That put him next to Alex.  
  
He felt odd calling her Alex. Never had he sat next to a lady of breeding, yet she looked no different from anyone else at the table. Other than the blond hair, she fit right in with the Weasleys.  
  
And right now, Mr. Weasley was quizzing her on muggle items. "And you say it has a picture of the scene and people all around the world are talking to each other on it?"  
  
Alex laughed. "No.it's like a television but it's hooked into a phone line.oh never mind. I'm not sure I understand it all anyway. But I will tell you, this Internet thing is going to be big in a few years."  
  
"A connector?"  
  
"A computer," Alex said with a laugh.  
  
Hermione nodded. "My parents have one. You can play games on it and print off assignments. I say, it is tempting to write out my essays on the computer except it wouldn't print off on a sheet of parchment. Do you have one at your house?"  
  
"Yes, we do. Mum loves it. She talks with some of our relatives over in the US on the Internet. They're distant cousins, but they just sold their network to some company called AOHell."  
  
"You mean AOL."  
  
Alex nodded. "I do believe so. We have a connection to the Internet via the House of Lords since my father uses the e-mail constantly but I think he is hard pressed to get my mother off it sometimes."  
  
Bill stared at Alex with that same lovesick look on his face. "So what have you been doing lately with yourself?"  
  
Alex smiled and folded her napkin in her lap. "Oh, I've done some travelling, especially to the US. We have a lot of family over there from the time John Ross gave up his title to his brother so he could explore the Americas. There is a lot to be done over there for the organisation of magical folk. None of my family there even knew they were descendants of witches and wizards, all they knew was their daughter could levitate the couch and talk to their cat. And how about all of you?"  
  
Bill grinned. "I took a few days off from working in for Gringotts. When I heard it was Harry's seventeenth birthday, well I just had to head home."  
  
Percy snorted. "Yes, you wouldn't ever want to see your dear family. As for myself, I work at the Ministry of Magic in the International Co-operation Department, so I will pass your comments along about the Americas."  
  
Fred and George snorted from down at the other end of the table, trying to keep their laughter in. Mrs. Weasley smacked them both on the shoulders. "And these two have their own shop in Hogsmeade now too along with their Diagon Alley store."  
  
"Of course, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I thought that was run by Charlie."  
  
Charlie's head snapped up and dark blue eyes focused on the blond woman across the table. "No," he said, his voice oddly subdued. "Excuse me Mum, but I think I would like to go upstairs."  
  
The whole table stared as Charlie left quietly, leaving his napkin sitting on his plate. Alex stared at her plate as Mrs. Weasley bustled after Charlie. Fred finally spoke to break the silence that had stretched out. "George, help me clear the table."  
  
George looked like he was ready to argue with Fred until he received a look from Bill. They started gathering the tables, stacking them using their wands and carrying them into the kitchen. Harry could hear Mr. Weasley urging Alex to stay at their house.  
  
"I couldn't possibly," she said demurely.  
  
"Absolutely. I insist you stay. We consider you to be part of the family here."  
  
Alex smiled. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"  
  
They stood, at which point so did Harry, picking up his empty plate. Mrs. Weasley had come out, her cheeks pink and anger sparking in her eyes. "So sorry about that Alex.and don't you dare try to clean up. You two are guests in our home."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Like Harry is really a guest. He's family!"  
  
Alex smiled ruefully. "Everyone is family here I think. And please, you have enough to do. Thank you for the lovely dinner, by the way."  
  
Mrs. Weasley shooed them off into the living room. "Would you like to take dessert out there, along with some tea?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen where she waved her wand at the cabinets. Doors and drawers flew open to prepare the tea and dessert. "Now, no mention of magic around Alex. She is of such a delicate mind, especially since.well I am sure Percy told you."  
  
Hermione stepped forward. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I don't think anyone but Alex knows. Maybe Dumbledore does, since he was the one who found her at the edge of the forest after she was kidnapped. But not a word of this to her."  
  
With the tone Mrs. Weasley had taken on, no one was going to argue with her. They followed the floating trays to living room where Bill and Mr. Weasley sat with Alex.  
  
The evening passed quickly, with much talk of Quidditch and the World Cup that was taking place next summer. Word was Scotland was finally shaping up to be a brilliant team. Oliver Wood, the keeper from Gryffindor that had graduated three years ago, was now the keeper for Scotland.  
  
It was quite late and Harry could barely keep his eyes open. Ron dragged him off the sofa and pulled him upstairs. He tried to cover his yawn as he waved good night to Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry," Ron said quietly as they climbed into bed.  
  
"Thanks." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Harry woke from a sound sleep. He could have sworn there had been a yell and someone was in trouble. He grabbed his wand and threw the covers back, feeling for his glasses on the night stand. Ron was still snoring lightly, his red head buried under the covers.  
  
Harry fumbled with the doorknob, his befuddled state slowly slipping away. Adrenaline shot through his system, which made the nerves in body crackle and the magic pool in his hands, ready for action.  
  
He opened the door slowly to see Charlie and Alex staring each other down in the hallway. Alex was dressed in a long white night gown, sheer in some places so that Harry could see the moonlight highlighting her body. Charlie had on a pair of shorts that were nearly threadbare they had obviously been worn so many times. Harry averted his eyes from Alex, out of respect for her.  
  
"See?" Charlie hissed. "Now you have woken up the whole house."  
  
"I don't think Harry constitutes the whole house. Sorry Harry. Minor mistake."  
  
"One I wouldn't have made if I hadn't had to give up my bed to you and had to sleep in Bill's old room," Charlie said grumpily. "I came back to my room from using the loo to find her sleeping in my bed."  
  
Both Harry and Alex thought he would continue to speak but the pain written on his face was clear and unmistakable. Alex reached out, concerned.  
  
Charlie snarled. "You don't have to pretend as if you have feelings for me." He turned and walked down the hall towards Bill's room and went to slam the door behind him.  
  
Harry winced and braced himself for the loud bang that never came. Alex had her eyelids closed and her teeth clenched. She looked over at him, hurt flashing in her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry you had to see that Harry. Please, go back to bed. Sleep well."  
  
Harry nodded and shut the door behind him. It was puzzling, the way Charlie had reacted all along to Alex. And yet, there was something about Alex that Harry couldn't put his finger on. She sparked something within him. An odd fire he had never known about.  
  
Harry woke to find Ron's bed empty and a shaft of sunlight drifting through the window onto his bed. He stretched, grabbing for his glasses and a shirt as he hopped out of bed. He raced down the stairs to find that nearly everyone was assembled at the table for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Harry. Hogwarts letters are here," Percy said, tossing his letter to him. Harry picked it up, breaking the seal. It was the same every year, a list of books, including the newest on Apparating - a class that Harry was definitely looking forward to. There was also an extra note for all wizards under the age of seventeen whom wished to take the Apparating class, taught by the new Dark Arts teacher, informing them that they would need a parent or guardian to give permission.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could make his own decisions. He looked up at Ron and Hermione to convey his thoughts and was stunned by the number of papers that had come from Hermione's envelope. They just seemed to keep coming until Ron exclaimed, "Parent Approval form to pursue.Animagi training? But I thought they didn't teach that Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione stiffened. "Professor McGonagall and I talked about it last summer before I left. She thinks I have what it takes to be an Animagus."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "That is special. She's one of the best authorities on Transfiguration in the wizarding world."  
  
Alex nodded. "Yes. I remember her from my days at Hogwarts. She was incredible. She invites one student per year to be her pupil for Animagi training. I was her student in my seventh year."  
  
Harry and Ron gaped at her revelation. "You?" Ron said. "But I thought-"  
  
Hermione cut him off. "Ron, might I use Pigwidgeon? I need to send this to my parents to sign."  
  
Ron nodded and took the paper upstairs to his room. As he was going upstairs, he passed a fully dressed Charlie.  
  
"Morning Charlie."  
  
Charlie grunted. Ron looked at him oddly. "Hey, what is going on?"  
  
Charlie ignored him and came into the kitchen, sitting down at the table across from Alex. He fixed her with a glare that she politely ignored. "So Harry, yet another year at Hogwarts starting soon? Did you make Head Boy? I remember your father back in his seventh year."  
  
"No, I didn't. I think it would have been too much, being Quidditch Captain now.and well, you know." There was a tense silence as Harry trailed off. Harry fumbled for what else to say for a second before Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I made Head Girl. I'm not sure who made Head Boy, but Ron is still a prefect, which is admirable."  
  
"Yes it is," Alex said, pouring a bit more tea into her cup. "I can still remember those days like they were yesterday."  
  
Charlie snorted. "And yes, you were Head Girl. We all know the story."  
  
"Charlie!" Charlie had the good sense to duck and look a tad bit ashamed at his mother's admonition. He had never treated their guests with such poor manners, especially in front of his mother. In the hallway last night was one thing, but Mrs. Weasley prided herself on teaching her children proper manners.  
  
Alex smiled benignly. "I think I will accompany you to Diagon Alley today. I have a few things to pick up myself. I would like to get a few new robes, maybe a few books, since I've been appointed the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Everyone gaped at her as she stood up from the table. She smiled brilliantly as she sailed out of the room as if on casters. Ron looked at Harry. "Now we know for sure Dumbledore has gone nuts."  
  
Harry picked up his glass only to let it slip through his fingers seconds later. He slumped into the chair he had just vacated, submitting to the fog that was enveloping his senses.  
  
Harry was in the dark. That was all he knew. He let his eyes adjust to the small room, taking in a chair in the corner and a door opposite it, slightly ajar. He slipped through the opening into a darkened hallway.  
  
He could hear voices that sounded like they were coming from the other end, where the sunlight beam was slanting through to the hallway. Then he heard the high pitched laugh.  
  
Harry fell to his knees, pain ripping through his scar. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the Burrow with everyone staring at him with concern written on their faces. Alex had come back down stairs and was kneeling before him.  
  
"Are you all right Harry?" Alex asked.  
  
Ron nodded. "He should be. Was it.You-Know-Who?"  
  
Alex glanced at Ron. "You mean Voldemort?"  
  
Ron visibly flinched. "Could you not say his name?"  
  
Alex shrugged and looked back at Harry. "What happened?"  
  
Harry shivered. "Well, it started out like most times when my scar hurts but when I heard Voldemort's laughter, there was a pain in my scar and I was back here. I am normally stuck there until I see what he doing. Most of the time.he."  
  
"Kills someone?" Alex supplied.  
  
Harry nodded. "And then it is like he releases his hold on me. But this was different. I was on my way to room when I was pulled back. What happened?"  
  
There was silence until finally Hermione spoke up. "Alex touched your scar."  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Weasley had tried to put off their trip to Diagon Alley so that Harry could rest but Harry refused to be treated like a baby. Their trip was made a bit early this year; normally they waited until the last week before school but they had decided to beat the rush. Charlie stayed at the Burrow, claiming he needed more sleep and Fred and George had left for their shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
Of course the talk of all the students in Diagon Alley was of their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. For their fifth year, it had been Dolores Umbridge. Professor Umbridge had been part of what was now known as "The Ministry Scandal" which had almost ended in Fudge being thrown from office. Dumbledore, the one Fudge had been so worried had been after his job, was the only one who stood up for him. Needless to say, Fudge still had his job.  
  
Some said the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was from America, others said it was Fleur Delacour. Harry had laughed at the look of horror on Ron's face. Now that Ron had Hermione, he could resist temptation, but he wasn't sure he could resist the charm of a Veela. Finally Dean, another 7th year Gryffindor, had said he heard it was a relation to the Malfoy's. Alex had asked them to not reveal anything about her being appointed.  
  
There was one last stop. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a treat. It was also where everyone would gather once they were done. The girls had separated from the boys and had gone on their own search.  
  
Ron and Harry chatted on about Quidditch for the full hour they sat in front of the ice cream parlour before the girls showed up. Ginny had bought a new cauldron with her books as well as a new dress robe.  
  
Harry looked at the ice blue robe, adorned with delicate lace. He wondered idly for a split second how that robe would look on the floor in his.  
  
Harry froze and closed his eyes. He knew where that thought had come from. He had been having them all through his sixth year. Every time he had seen her, her long dark red hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back, lusty visions had entered his mind. He supposed he wasn't the only one who had noticed her. But he was the only one who would have hell to pay from her brother.  
  
It was too complex, he kept telling himself. Go for someone simple, like Lavender or Padma. Even Pansy. Hell, he would rather take on all of Slytherin house than deal with Ron's temper. In fact, there was a beautiful girl from Ravenclaw in Ginny's year.  
  
Scratch that. It would get back to Ginny and then Harry would have to face those mournful eyes from down the table everyday. Ginny knew what she wanted and she wanted him. But at what cost to her?  
  
Harry felt the tap on his shoulder and looked up at Hermione. "Doesn't Ginny's robe look nice?"  
  
He nodded knowing that, for his thoughts alone, Ron would beat him senseless. "Yes. It looks very nice."  
  
Ginny sighed and looked off into the distance. Harry could tell from the look on her face, she had been hoping for something more out of the dress. Sorry Ginny, but until your brother quits acting like you're ten years old, you won't get much out of me.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a surprise waiting for them when they got home. Dinner was hot and ready for them, fixed by Bill and Fred. George had stayed on at the shop to finish up, while Mr. Weasley had gone back to work after coming home simply to change clothes. Percy had asked if he had needed to accompany his father to work but Mr. Weasley had waved him off.  
  
Dinner was delicious, one of Fred's concoctions. Harry at first had been hesitant to eat once he heard one of the twins had a hand in making it but Bill had assured him he had kept a strict eye on Fred throughout the whole process.  
  
Finally everyone had gone separate ways. Ron and Hermione went to take a walk outside "under the stars" as Hermione had so eloquently put it. Ginny had gone up to pack her things away in her trunk. Harry sat down on the couch, now wishing he had said something a little more to Ginny in Diagon Alley.  
  
Alex walked through the living room, carrying a small bag. "Well hello, Harry. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you might be off owling a girlfriend."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
Alex dug inside the small bag pulling out a pair of knitting needles. She began knitting as she looked up at Harry. "Well, you're a nice looking young man. I expect you have many girls chasing after you. Or are you waiting for a certain redhead to notice you?"  
  
Harry flushed. "Well, um."  
  
Alex smiled. "Doesn't take a Seer to sense the attraction there. So, why haven't you done anything about it? Do you think Ginny doesn't like you?"  
  
"No. It isn't that."  
  
"Ron, then. Ah, no need to say anything. The look on your face tells all. Well then, that is a tough situation. I couldn't really tell you what to do. I was never very good with the opposite sex back in school or even now, as you saw last night. But I do know true love finds a way. Like with my parents..." Alex trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
"Percy said you were in Charlie's year, but you two seem at odds."  
  
Alex nodded. "We are but I never did understand why. We got along very well in school. We had a few classes together; Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures. He always seemed a tad shy around me but we still had a great friendship, sharing secrets and spells. But after I was kidnapped...."  
  
Harry glanced at her but she was concentrating on her knitting. With Mrs. Weasley's warning still fresh in his head, he countered "Maybe he was shy because he liked you."  
  
Alex sighed. "I doubt it. I think we're too different. But I must admit, I have always had a place for him in my heart."  
  
Harry sat back on the couch, playing with the muggle magazine Mr. Weasley subscribed to, Electronics Today. He sighed and let his head roll back so it rested on he back of the couch. Maybe she was right, he thought. Maybe he should just tell Ginny how he felt.  
  
~*~  
  
Someone was talking softly, in low deep tones. It was comforting and it almost lulled him back to sleep.  
  
Harry jarred awake, now aware of the fact he had fallen asleep sitting up on the Weasley's couch. He got to his feet and walked towards the kitchen, where candles were burning.  
  
He looked around the corner to find Alex standing over the stove, stirring a pan of milk a spoon. She sighed and swore under her breath. "Why couldn't Arthur have installed a microwave instead of a toaster?"  
  
"Having trouble?"  
  
Harry's gaze swung to find Charlie standing in the kitchen. He was obviously just out of bed, his hair rumpled, his eyes watery. Harry pulled back so he was standing unseen behind the wall.  
  
"No, not really. Just.damn, I really am used to muggle appliances."  
  
Charlie walked over to the stove and took Alex's wand. He muttered something and pointed it at the milk. It bubbled slightly and began to move as if someone was stirring it. "Were you making hot chocolate?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "Just warm milk. Mummy used to make it for us when we couldn't sleep."  
  
Charlie smiled. "I remember those days, when you used to invite me over to stay at Feydin Manor. People couldn't understand why we would be together. A Weasley and a Ross. People thought you should be around the highborn wizard families, not a poor bloke like myself. They never could understand our friendship."  
  
Alex swallowed hard. "I never thought that way and neither did my family. Your friendship meant the world to me."  
  
"More than your boyfriend?"  
  
Pain crossed Alex's features. Charlie sighed. "So, you still won't talk about it. Damn it Alex, it ruined our friendship. We shared everything and when he came along, I lost you."  
  
"I promised I wouldn't talk about it with anyone. Charlie, you have to believe me, I can't tell anyone, but soon. Soon, all shall be revealed."  
  
"Sounds rather ominous."  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Who did you promise?"  
  
Alex sighed. "Dumbledore."  
  
"Just tell me. Were the rumours that I heard true?"  
  
Alex rolled her eyes emphatically. "Which ones?"  
  
"You-Know-Who was the one who kidnapped you?" Alex nodded wordlessly in answer. "Bloody hell."  
  
"Charlie!" Alex admonished.  
  
"Well, that warranted it. What did he do to you?"  
  
Harry couldn't see her face since she had turned away to pour her milk into a cup. "Charlie, please just trust me. It isn't something I can talk about just now. And maybe you should make some more milk. Harry might like a mug."  
  
Harry was startled. He rounded the corner of the wall and entered the kitchen. "How did you know."  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Alex has always had incredible hearing."  
  
Alex offered with a gesture for him to sit at the table but Harry declined. "I think I'll head to bed. I fell asleep on the couch earlier."  
  
Alex nodded. "My talking does that to people on a regular basis."  
  
Harry smiled and waved before walking through the kitchen and heading for the stairs leading to Ron's room. Ginny's door was before Ron's and as he passed by, he noticed it was open slightly.  
  
Temptation kicked him in the gut. He always wondered what she would look like asleep, those golden brown eyelashes against her cheek. She would be breathing softly, in and then out.in-  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry jerked around to see Ginny not in bed but standing in the hallway. "What are you doing up?"  
  
Harry could see Ginny's blush even in the moonlight. "Kind of obvious, hmm? What are you doing up?"  
  
"I fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"Ah.well then, better.well maybe you hadn't go to bed just yet. Hermione never came to bed for the night."  
  
"So.oh.OH!" It was Harry's turn to blush as he looked towards Ron's room, the door shut. "Well, I guess I am out of a room for the night."  
  
"Right. You know.never mind."  
  
"What Ginny?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Ginny. You were obviously going to say something." Harry pressed on, "What was it?"  
  
Ginny walked around Harry and opened her door. Harry grabbed Ginny's wrist to stop her from going inside and shutting the door. "Please tell me?"  
  
Ginny looked down at Harry's hand as if it were a snake. She looked torn, torn between telling him and keeping her mouth shut. Keeping them both in the dark.  
  
She pulled her wrist free and look up at him. "Fine. You really want to know? I was going to make a fool of myself and ask if you would like to sleep in my room." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry dropped his gaze to his feet, instantly fascinated with the way his toes wiggled. He tried to keep his mind off of the implications her words had and he was thankful of the roomy cotton shirt he was wearing over his jeans so that she couldn't see the effect her words had on him.  
  
"You see. I made a fool of myself again."  
  
Harry's head snapped up when he heard the hurt and anger in her voice. He saw tears in her eyes and immediately felt awful. He had to make something happen, to make everything right. He couldn't explain it. He just needed to do something.  
  
He took a step forward, closing the space between them. "Ginny, don't cry. I couldn't bear it."  
  
"Why couldn't you bear it? Because I'm Ron's sister?" she asked, bitterness clouding her voice.  
  
"No. Because you are Ron's sister, I can't.I can't." He wanted to say it, but he couldn't. Right then, he wanted more than anything to taste her and feel her lips pressing against his.  
  
And then she was pressing her warm, wet lips against his. They were full of feverishness and sugar and unending meaning. She tasted like nothing he had ever experienced, no other girl before her. He cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss with his tongue.  
  
They heard a small gasp and jumped apart. Harry wiped his lips with the back of his hand, wanting to get rid of the evidence. He relaxed, but only slightly, when he saw it was Hermione.  
  
"I.uhm.good night Harry," was all Hermione could say as she ducked behind them and into Ginny's room.  
  
Ginny turned back to Harry and looked up into his eyes. Her coquettish sent a rush through him, but worried him at the same time. "We'll talk about this in the morning?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah. In the morning." He wanted to kiss her again. And again, but he settled for once, tasting her sweetness and letting it flow over his senses. He pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night," Harry said and turned to go to the room he shared with Ron. When he opened the door, Ron was on his side, lightly snoring. The pale shaft of moonlight highlighted his shockingly red hair, reminding him of Ginny.  
  
Harry sighed and took off his glasses before he got into bed. Now, they couldn't keep it a secret, not with Hermione knowing. Things wouldn't be the same.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke with a start. The sun, rather than slanting onto Ron's empty bed, was hitting him in the face. He blinked a few times, trying to push away the haze of sleep. He didn't want to, sleep was much safer than living.  
  
He got out of bed and got dressed. His scar had been sore when he had woken up, but now it was edging into a dull ache. He rubbed it nervously, knowing that when it started to hurt just like this Voldemort was close to killing.  
  
He stumbled downstairs, to where everyone had gathered for breakfast. He sat down hard in the chair next to Alex, swallowing back bile. The pain had worsened to the point where he could barely see.  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry tried to nod but his eyes fluttered closed. He felt cool fingers under his chin as Alex lifted his chin so that he was facing her.  
  
"Harry?" Through the slits his eyelids had become, he could see Ron had rounded the table, a worried look on his face. But the words came to him, almost as if from a great distance.  
  
"It must be his scar again."  
  
Harry felt those same cool fingers on his forehead and there was a roaring in his ears. He tried to lift his hands to cover them but the wind was whipping at his arms, keeping them by his side. All of a sudden, the unintelligible cacophony stopped.  
  
He was standing in that room again, the door slightly ajar. What was the significance of this place? He could hear soft sounds coming from down the hall.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He whirled, thinking wildly for a second that maybe there had been a portkey he had touched. There stood a bewildered Alex.  
  
"What's happening? Where are we?" There was no fear in her voice, just a slight curiosity.  
  
Harry shook his head. "For a minute, I thought we were in one of my dreams. Every time my scar hurts that badly, I always find myself in some sort of dream state near Voldemort. He can't see me but I can see him. But.now I'm not so sure. What was the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I was touching your scar and then.here I am. Wands out?"  
  
Harry looked at her oddly. "My wand is in Ron's room. And I thought you couldn't use magic."  
  
Alex smiled enigmatically. "Appearances can be deceiving," she said as she pulled her wand out. She beckoned for Harry to follow her as she left the small room and went down the hall. Harry recognised it from his dreams. He wondered, with a shiver, if Voldemort had managed to transport him magically to this location.  
  
He felt a rush of cold air over his body and the strangest feeling as he watched someone walk through him. He could hear Alex's gasp as the person walked through her as well. She clutched her hand to her chest, breathing hard.  
  
"Oh God Harry, what happened?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "That was a first for me. I have never had someone walk through me, but." He tailed off with a shrug as they continued to walk down the hall, following the man. Although he was walking faster than they were, they could still see him turn and walk into a room. They approached it cautiously, still not sure they couldn't be seen.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood along with others in a circle, surrounding a tall thin man. His skin was slightly more flesh-coloured than last time, but it made him look even stranger than when Harry had seen him last year. Especially with those beaming red eyes.  
  
Alex stiffened beside him. Harry looked at her, but she was staring at Voldemort with so many emotions running across her face that Harry couldn't put a name to. Her hand tightly gripped her wand and she lifted it warily as she walked into the room.  
  
Harry followed her towards the circle of Death Eaters as Voldemort began to speak.  
  
"Our day has come when we shall begin anew. It starts now. Power will become ours and no one will ever be able to take it away from us. And it all starts with killing Harry Potter."  
  
Harry stopped, his legs frozen as if he were a victim of the leg locker curse. Alex looked at him from across the room, where she stood by Malfoy and Crabbe. She looked as stricken as he felt.  
  
"While you idiots haven't been able to get it right for two years now, I have been gaining my strength. I have returned, stronger than before. I will never be defeated again.  
  
"But now, we have a new problem. Alexandra Ross."  
  
Harry felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, like that time Malfoy had sucker-punched him outside of Charms. He looked quickly at Alex, only to find she looked thoughtful, rather than shocked.  
  
"She is the key, the moon to the sun. I thought she had been rendered a Squib back when she was seventeen but I have come to find out she is not only an accomplished witch, she is also a powerful one. She must be removed.  
  
"Make no mistake. This will happen. I will not allow it to be otherwise. It will happen today, while they still think they are safe. We can not Apparate there because of the wards that the Weasley's thought they were smart enough to erect. So we will just walk in the front door, just like I did on the Potters."  
  
Voldemort walked between Snape and Nott, heading for the door that was open. Harry stepped to the wall, not wishing anyone to walk through him again. It was bad enough the first time.  
  
Alex walked over to Harry, shaking her head. "I just don't get it. How do they think they can get there. We have anti-apparating wards up for several miles around to keep us safe, not to mention we were taken off the Floo network last night after our trip to Diagon Alley."  
  
Harry shook his head and stared at Alex. "Why did he say you were the key?"  
  
Alex looked at him, her eyes narrowed. She glanced away for a second, looking out the window across the lush green fields. Her expression changed from discomfort to one of horror.  
  
"Look Harry, out that window. The Burrow!"  
  
Harry looked out. He could see the Weasley's home in the distance, almost two kilometres away.  
  
"Harry, how do we get out of this dream state?"  
  
"I don't know! It normally just happens! I'm never in control of these. They just.happen." Just as he said the last word, he could feel the world dissolve and the sound of rushing air as he rushed back to reality.  
  
The blast as they came back to the kitchen in the Burrow blew them apart, knocking them out of their chairs. Noise was abound as they were helped up by various members of the Weasley family. Alex waved them off. She was trying to catch her breath as Harry said, "We have to get out of here."  
  
Everyone looked bewildered except for Mr. Weasley. "They're coming! I got the signal just now."  
  
Alex nodded as she raced up the stairs. "Everyone get their wands. We have very little time. Leave everything behind and meet in the living room. Now GO!"  
  
Everyone scrambled at her orders, Harry included. He and Ron raced to the room they shared, Harry opening Hedwig's cage as an afterthought, shouting to her, "Go!"  
  
Hermione was struggling down the stairs with a wiggling Crookshanks while Ginny looked near tears. "Harry, what's happening?"  
  
Harry shook his head, not wanting to scare her. "C'mon Gin, we have to get down there."  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room, gathered in a messy circle with Alex holding a small hat. "This is a portkey from Albus. This will take us to Hogwarts-" She was interrupted by Crookshank's howl and Hermione's cry as the cat scratched her. Alex murmured something and a blue dart shot out of her wand, past Hermione and hit the cat in the back. The cat went limp in her arms.  
  
"We are out of time for explanations. Everyone grasp the cap."  
  
"What about Percy?" Ginny wailed.  
  
Alex shot Mr. Weasley a nervous look. "He's already gone. Ginny, grasp the hat!"  
  
The wrench of Harry's stomach nearly made him sick but it pulled him forward as he heard the front door explode open from the force of the Death Eaters' magic.  
  
Harry tripped forward, landing awkwardly at the other end of the portkey. Darkness enveloped his senses and fear enclosed his heart. Where had they landed? Was this some sort of safe house? Harry was just reaching for his wand when he heard a soft murmur and then there was a light coming from Bill's wand. Slowly, everyone lit their wands.  
  
They were in the old, abandoned tunnel that led from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Harry recognised it as the same one he had used during his third year when he hadn't been allowed outside the school. That prohibition was not only to keep him safe from the Dementors, now in the service of Voldemort, but supposedly from his godfather Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius Black's name hadn't been cleared quite yet with Peter Pettigrew, the traitor that had handed his parents and him to Voldemort back when he was a baby, still at large. Maybe this year, Harry thought. Or not.  
  
At least now he knew why Voldemort had been after them. Harry knew he was one part of a puzzle. He couldn't figure out what. Dumbledore had been rather tight-lipped. But from Voldemort's words, the other part of the puzzle stood across the tunnel from him.  
  
Alex was looking up at the ceiling, studying the intricate stone patterns. "This way," she said clearly starting to walk along the tunnel towards the top. She murmured something and the wall opened, next to the stone witch.  
  
There stood Dumbledore, his eyes worried. "I hoped you would arrive safely. Is everyone accounted for?"  
  
"Everyone but Percy," Alex said, "but he will check in soon at the Ministry. Arthur, you should immediately head to the ministry and report the security breach and please check on Percy. Somehow, they knew I am not a Squib."  
  
Charlie stepped up to Alex. "What are you going on about? I saw you the day you came back from the Forbidden Forest. You couldn't even transfigure a match into a needle!"  
  
Alex stared up at him hard. "Charlie, there are things about me I haven't been able to tell you, not anyone except for Albus. You don't know how hard this has been for me."  
  
Charlie crossed his arms across his chest. "How about telling me right now?"  
  
Alex gave an exasperated sigh as she pushed Charlie aside. "We don't have time. Bill- head to the Dursley's and check on them as well as Arabella. Charlie, would you please check on Hermione's parents while I check in on mine? They are bound to go after the people we care about most next."  
  
Harry felt Hermione stiffen and heard her gasp. Ron put his arm around her shoulders and pulled him into her, cradling her face gently against her shoulder. "They'll be just fine, Hermione," Ron said softly, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead.  
  
Charlie shook his head. "I'll go check on them, but what about you? What if you meet up with the Death Eaters? And most importantly, how will you get there?"  
  
Alex looked at him and smiled cattily. "Watch me." And she turned away and walked off into the tunnel. Once she had reached a certain distance, she disappeared with a soft pop.  
  
Arthur took a deep breath and walked towards where she had disappeared and then he too, was gone.  
  
Charlie shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to look casual. "Well I guess I might find out about all of this when I get back." Then he and Bill were gone as well.  
  
Molly pressed her tightly curled fist against her mouth and closed her eyes for a second before turning to them. "Well, children, let's go up to your rooms. Maybe we can get settled in."  
  
Albus smiled benignly. "Yes, that would be a wise idea. I did take the liberty of sending the house elves up to ready your rooms. Molly, you and Arthur will be staying in the suite next to Professor Ross' rooms. There should be plenty of rooms there for you and your family."  
  
"Albus, we couldn't possibly-"  
  
"Molly, you can't go back to your home. At least not for now. Fred and George, I believe your shop at Hogsmeade is doing well?"  
  
"Yes sir," they said in unison, for once quite serious.  
  
Albus nodded and smiled. "You are both more than welcome to stay here, even though you have your flat in Hogsmeade. Charlie and Bill should stay here, at least for the time being."  
  
Ron looked thoughtful. "There's something missing here."  
  
Harry sighed. "There's a whole lot missing here. Like what is going on?"  
  
Albus nodded. "There is much training to be done Harry. Alexandra has been an Auror for the past four years now, touring the United States and many countries of Europe, learning from local witches and wizards. She has been doing this in secret and under the guise of being a tourist. But now, she has come back. She knows now is the time to defeat Voldemort."  
  
Hermione, calmed now, nodded. "I wasn't clear on what she was, Squib or Witch, but I knew she had to be good."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. This is a good time for certain things to happen. But all questions shall be answered all in good time. I am sure that you have many questions, but they aren't for me to answer. Everyone should be back soon enough and I believe they will be joining you in your common room. The password is Faithful Frogs."  
  
Ron walked a sniffling Hermione towards the dormitories. She kept mumbling something about her being a witch and how she only wanted her parents to be safe. Ginny rubbed her friend's shoulder comfortingly as they ambled up the staircase. They gave the password to the Fat Lady and they walked through the portrait hole.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked around the Gryffindor common room. "Well, this hasn't changed one bit. The tapestries are still gorgeous, although I think those have a magical spell to protect the colours in it so the never lose their beauty. Oh dear, I think I'm not feeling well."  
  
Harry and Ron scrambled to hold up Mrs. Weasley and help her to the sofa. She had tears in her eyes and she held her hand to her head. "My babies," she murmured.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Mrs. Weasley and put her arm around her mother's shoulders. "Shh, mummy. Everyone will be just fine."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Harry, why don't you get a calming potion from Madam Pomfrey for Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Harry nodded, walking out of the Portrait Hole, glad to be of use. He felt at odds with everyone, feeling utterly useless but at the same time feeling like he should be heading out with the forces to find and kill Voldemort. Instead, he was locked up inside this castle. Plus, he had no idea where to find him now. Maybe they should have stayed and fought, like the Gryffindors they were.  
  
He stepped into hospital wing and saw one of the beds was occupied. The man's eyes were fluttering and he was moaning as blood seeped from his nose. Harry stared at his Potions Professor as he muttered, "Please stop." Stop what? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Mr. Potter, what do you need?"  
  
Harry looked up to see Madam Pomfrey coming to Snape's bedside, carrying a small vial of dark blue liquid. "I.uhm.I needed a potion for Mrs. Weasley. She's very distraught over everything."  
  
"Arthur's wife?" Snape asked. He was now semi-awake and just about as coherent, even though his eyes were hooded.  
  
"Yes. I think today's events shocked her quite a bit."  
  
"They should. We did destroy her house. Voldemort was quite.irritated after he found you and Alexandra had escaped. He did seem to feel better after he performed the Cruciatus curse on several of us. None of us knew though how he could get past those wards around their house. Only the Weasleys and Dumbledore knew."  
  
Harry felt bile rise in his throat. The Weasleys had very little, but now everything they owned was gone. What was worse was the knowledge that only family had known the codes to the wards, which meant they had a traitor in the midst. History was repeating itself.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had bustled off and returned with another small vile, this one a dusky yellow. "Go on, get this up to her and make sure she's near her bed when she takes it. It might put her to sleep," she said as she turned to Snape. "Severus, that nose bleed is bad. Are your ears ringing?"  
  
Snape shook his head as he waved Harry off. But as he was walking away, Harry head him say, "Cruciatus does cause brain damage when performed too much and too often."  
  
He made his way back to the Gryffindor common room and met up with Alexandra. Her blond hair was slightly wet as if she had been caught in the rain. "Harry, what is that?"  
  
"A calming potion for Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"She'll need it. Her house has been destroyed and Percy is missing. Bill and Charlie are on their way to your common room. Fred and George have checked in over at their shop, but they're closing it for the time being. Arthur is at the Ministry and I believe he'll be there most of the night."  
  
"I knew their house has been destroyed. Snape just told me."  
  
"Severus is here already? I need to see him."  
  
"He's in the hospital wing being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. I think Voldemort got curse happy."  
  
Alex swallowed. "I better go and see him." She patted Harry's shoulder as she passed him, heading along the corridor he'd just come down.  
  
Harry was held motionless by the electricity that had shot through his body from her touch. When he looked back at her, he saw her shaking the hand she had touched him with.  
  
He shook off the odd feeling and headed for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Dinner was taken in the common room, where most of the family had gathered, but it was a quiet affair. No one felt inclined to say much.  
  
When most of the family had gone, Ron had said he was going to bed and asked if Harry would be following. Harry nodded and followed his best friend to the seventh year boys dormitory. Ron was ahead of him when he thought he heard a quiet sob. He headed back to the common room, where he found Ginny staring into the fire. "What's wrong Ginny?"  
  
She looked at him, startled, her eyes wet with tears. "Oh Harry, when I woke up this morning, things were simple. I was wondering what might happen between us. I never thought I'd be here already or that any of this would be happening."  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny and brushed her hair out of her face. "Oh Ginny. I'm sorry this is happening to us."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "You know, I saved up all summer for those dress robes. It was all part of my plan to get noticed by you. And.and." Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and Harry knew all of sudden that it wasn't just about her dress.  
  
"Ginny, we're all going to be just fine. I promise you. Nothing will hurt you or me or." Harry said nothing else as he pulled Ginny, who was now sobbing, into his arms. He felt awkward, wanting to fix everything for her, but he had learned from Hermione last year that it was best to just let her cry and get it out.  
  
Somewhere in his brain, he noticed she fit perfectly in his arms, her curves moulding to his hollows. He led her over to the couch by the fireplace and sat down, pulling her into his lap.  
  
Her head felt right tucked under his chin, her red hair brushing against his coarse whiskers. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, a comforting kiss, and that was when he realised she was asleep.  
  
He carried her up to the girls' dormitories and laid her down in her bed, covering her with her sheets and blankets. He dropped another kiss on her head and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, sure everything the day before had just been a terrible dream. But when he realised he was in the same clothes from the night before, reality came crashing back down.  
  
He felt heavy hearted, not only for himself, but for his friend and.well, just what was Ginny to him, he wondered. He closed his eyes and thought about their kiss they had shared in the hallway the night before last. Had it really been less than 48 hours before?  
  
Harry stood up and looked through a pile of new clothes at the bottom of his bed. The elves had popped in and out, providing them with the clothes Dumbledore had promised. But more than anything, Harry wanted the robes he bought at Diagon Alley and the Firebolt his godfather had given him. He had so little already, but his heart went out to the Weasleys.  
  
Ron was still asleep in the next bed over. His cheeks were flushed, almost as if he had been crying. Harry turned away.  
  
He trudged down the stairs towards the common room, which was empty. His heart and mind were burning with the unfairness of what was happening. No one ever asked him if he wanted to fight Voldemort.  
  
He walked towards the Great Hall, wondering if something would be served. He thought better of that, figuring no one else would be up. He headed for the entrance to the kitchens.  
  
But he was wrong. Alexandra was walking towards him, like she had been coming from Dumbledore's office. Her walk was slow but steady, and she appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
She noticed him finally and smiled. "How are you this morning?"  
  
Harry almost gave the usual positive answer but he felt he would be lying. He thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure."  
  
Alex smiled ruefully. "I think I know what you mean. Generally when I brought in a dark wizard, I always felt.odd the next day. Deflated almost. It is so hard to deal with something so evil and still remain happy."  
  
Harry nodded. "Did Percy ever make it to the Ministry?"  
  
"Yes. He was part of the emergency team that was dispatched to the area to salvage and retrieve. I think it was hard on him, seeing his family's home gone. But they said he did all right."  
  
"Were they able to salvage anything?"  
  
"Yes, quite a few things. Some trunks were saved, such as yours and Ron's. But the furniture is gone. The house, most of Arthur and Molly's belongings.all gone."  
  
Suddenly, Harry didn't care about his broom. He could buy another broom. Almost everything the Weasleys had was gone. But there was one thing good in all of this. They were safe, especially here at Hogwarts.  
  
Alex smiled at him. "But we are safe here, hmm?"  
  
Alex tickled the pear and walked into the kitchens. The sight of all of the house elves running greeted them as they walked through the painting. The noise level was high but it diminished as slowly they were noticed.  
  
"Harry Potter. Welcome back to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry blushed slightly as Dobby came running up to him, even more mismatched than before. He wore one orange sock and one purple sock that had been added to his wide assortment of clothing. "Hello Dobby. I don't think you have met-"  
  
"Lady Mistress Ross. Dobby is honoured to see you again," Dobby said gleefully, getting on his knees and bowing his head until it touched the floor.  
  
"Dobby, please get up," she said softly, her expression unreadable. Dobby immediately sprang to his feet.  
  
"How can Dobby serve you?"  
  
Harry gave Alex an odd look. She seemed slightly relieved by the request. "Well I figure we could use a spot of breakfast, but I wasn't sure if you were serving in the Great Hall."  
  
"Well, we were told to serve a small tray in the common room and in the staff lounge," Dobby said. Harry was sure that the 'small tray' would be like a mountain of food. "Professor Dumbledore, he is a great man for giving Dobby and Winky jobs."  
  
"How is Winky?" asked Harry.  
  
"Winky is not accepting pay anymore for her work. Winky says to accept pay.well.it is bad, sir."  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling ruefully. Hermione would definitely not be pleased. "Well, as long as you're happy."  
  
Dobby smiled. "Yes sir. Dobby is also happy Harry Potter and Mistress.Professor Alexandra Ross is back."  
  
Harry and Alex finally bid the house elves good day and walked back to the portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor dormitories, chatting casually about the day ahead of them. Their trunks would arrive in two days via the Hogwarts Express, along with the rest of the students.  
  
There were still too many unanswered questions. Harry hoped some of them would be answered today by Dumbledore. He had called for a meeting after lunch; everyone was expected to attend.  
  
They all gathered in the teacher's lounge, Dumbledore and Alex being the last to arrive. Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table.  
  
"I would have Lupin and Tonks here, but they have yet to return from their last mission. They have been in touch and are both fine, they just haven't finished collecting their evidence yet. I believe this will be their last mission, as they have finished their tasks."  
  
Harry looked around the table at the teachers and staff that had gathered. Mad-Eye Moody had been retrieved from his station at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and was now sitting at the table. It had been decided by Moody as he met Bill at the Dursleys that they were as safe as could be expected with Voldemort and the Death Eaters at large.  
  
Snape sat next to Professor McGonagall, looking hard and worn as he always did. His magical eye shifted to each person seated at the table in turn, before finally settling in an odd way on Dumbledore.  
  
Arthur had made his way here from the Ministry, with Percy. Fred and George decided to close their shop early for the day. Molly sat next to Arthur, looking pale and shocked. Ginny sat next to her, their fingers interlocked.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, both of Ron's hands were held by Ginny and Hermione. Across from them sat Bill and Charlie. Alex finally sat down in the last seat between Dumbledore and Charlie before Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"The time we have all anticipated and dreaded has come. Harry is finally of age and now has the ability, strength and power to handle the Torch along with Alexandra. Together, they will be able to obliterate Voldemort and all his Death Eaters."  
  
Most of the people at the table, except for Arabella and Moody, looked at Dumbledore in utter bewilderment. "Torch?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I believe I've heard of this. The Green-Flamed Torch. A powerful Egyptian sorceress supposedly created it, but most accounts say that an Egyptian god handed it down to her, so that she could wipe out all evil. The Pharaoh of Egypt at that time had her magically locked and the torch into the side of a mountain so she could never activate it. In her rage, she exploded into two halves and since then, there's been a legend that one day two very powerful wizards will be born, complete opposites, who will be able to activate it."  
  
Ron looked at her. "Was that in Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione glared at him and hit him on the shoulder. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That is correct, Hermione. And those two are Harry and Alexandra. That is why Voldemort wants to kill them."  
  
"Why not just destroy the torch?" Ginny asked.  
  
Percy shook his head. "The torch was made by an immortal. It's indestructible. It would be easier to kill Harry or Alex, at least for this generation."  
  
"Right, Percy. Just before Harry was born, there was a fellow Gryffindor we lost. Terry Jordan, Lee Jordan's older brother. He was in our year and was the other half. The Death Eaters killed him when he went home for the Yule break," Charlie said, a bit choked up.  
  
Alex put her hand on Charlie's, a comforting gesture, but Harry could see the man blush. "And then they came after me, rendering me a Squib, just for their own protection. Or so they thought."  
  
Harry sat forward. "How did you escape them? And why did they think you were a Squib? Obviously you aren't."  
  
"There is a difficult spell that one, with great power behind it, can perform that will strip that person of any magical powers. But I had a spell that would protect me." Everyone looked at her, as if she might be able to say more to explain herself but she said no more. Finally someone spoke.  
  
"I thought this torch was just a myth until Lupin showed up," Bill said. "We went looking for it, only to find tablets buried deep in the sand dunes."  
  
"But how do we know for sure if they're the ones who can make this work?" Moody asked.  
  
Bill pointed at a piece of parchment Dumbledore was holding. "The reason we found no torch is because when the two halves clasp hands and touch wand tips, it will form between them. At least that's what the tablets say. Then they'll have the ability to use the power at will to eradicate all evil. If they are the ones, the Green Flame will form within them. Together, they are the torch."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And there is no time like the present to try. Harry, Alexandra, please step forward."  
  
Harry stood up, moving towards the Headmaster. He stood back, pulling his wand out as Alex stepped up to him. She pulled out her wand.  
  
They took each other's hand and Harry gasped at the fire that raced through his arm. He raised the tip of his wand to meet Alexandra's and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
He couldn't see but he could hear and the words that came from his mouth were not his. They felt odd on his tongue, like a foreign language yet he understood what they meant.  
  
Fire, water, sun and moon Come together once more. From this time forth it will be, Harmony and peace will rule this land.  
  
The force of the power exploded between their hands and Harry tried to resist falling backwards. He stumbled slightly, as did Alex. And then, as if he had opened his eyes again, he could see.  
  
His hand, as well as Alex's glowed a dark golden green. Dumbledore stepped up to Alex. "Point it at me."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as a jet of green exploded from the tips of Alex's fingers. It seemed as if it filled Dumbledore with light from within and was gone just as quickly. "Just as I thought. It passes through anyone whose heart is free of evil."  
  
Harry looked down at his hand and watched as the glow slowly ebbed. He felt suddenly tired, his powers drained. He watched Alex as she swayed slightly.  
  
Charlie shot out of his seat, heading for Alex. He caught her as she slumped into his arms. "I feel so weak," she murmured as Charlie brushed her hair from her forehead. He picked her up, as if she weighed nothing and set her down in the chair she had occupied next to him.  
  
Harry retrieved her wand, which she dropped, handing it to her before he sat down next to Ginny. Dumbledore looked at both them. "The time will come when you will need to use this. Please, do keep your wands with you at all times. I can not stress that enough. You may not get a second chance.  
  
"Molly and Arthur, as I told Molly before, you are welcome to stay here for as long as is needed as I believe you will be safest here. Since you lost most of your belongings, I have made sure adequate provisions have been provided for you and your children." At this, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gasp and a fresh wave of sniffling began. "Please, do not hesitate to ask if you should need anything."  
  
Bill and Charlie looked at each other and nodded. "I think we'll stay here for the time being as well," Bill said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his approval before he left. The group ambled out, as Moody and Arabella followed Dumbledore.  
  
The group made their way to the common room, many leaning on each other. They all seemed numb and no one spoke. No one really knew what to say anyway.  
  
Hermione gave the password as they gained admittance. Finally it was Bill who spoke. "I just can't understand how they got past the wards Dumbledore set up."  
  
There was silence. No one wanted to say it, not out loud at least. But they were all thinking it. They had a traitor that had given them up to Voldemort and that could end up being deadly for all of them.  
  
Alex changed the subject onto new topics. She had tried to keep the conversation light but no one seemed in the mood. Finally, they gave up and went to their rooms.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred and George, all headed for the rooms Dumbledore had given them, while the four students headed for their dorm rooms.  
  
Harry frowned. "Someone betrayed us. Not just me, but all of us. Someone told Voldemort how to get past those wards. Ron, it was someone in your family."  
  
Ron grimaced. "Would you please say You Know Who? But I know. We need to find out who it was and tell Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny sighed and gave the password. "I doubt you could do anything that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do. He will figure this out."  
  
Ron snorted. "Yeah and meanwhile, the dark spy is running around, just looking for a chance to serve one of us up on a platter. Lucky for you Harry doesn't have feelings for you, or you might be You Know Who's next victim."  
  
Ginny stiffened and rounded on Ron. Tears were clouding her eyes and her mouth crumpled. "How.how dare you!" she cried and rushed off towards her room.  
  
Hermione looked to say something but thought better of it and just shot Ron a withering look. She took off after Ginny to try and comfort her. Harry itched to follow them but figured he had better stay with Ron.in fact.  
  
'Ron.you know.well, maybe this isn't the best time.but I like your sister and well I would like to get to know her better and maybe when she comes of age.'  
  
That sounded much better in his head. And he liked his nose the way it was. Since he was sure that Ron would pull no punches, he decided he would keep his mouth shut, except to say, "Ron, don't be such a git to your sister." 


End file.
